


Gloire et mort

by audemeyre



Category: Hannibal (TV), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Français, Gen, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, mais à la sauce hannibal, pas de beta, red dragon revisité, slash en surface
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audemeyre/pseuds/audemeyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fin de dragon rouge revisitée par mes soins et en quelque sorte adaptée à la série. (et à mes souhaits)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il est mort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloire et mort

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède rien à part mon esprit (et encore parfois je me  
> demande si ce n'est pas l'inverse) et mes fautes d'orthographe  
> (hélas).  
> L'histoire est inspirer très librement de hannibal (tv) et de Dragon  
> Rouge (livre)  
> Quand je dis très librement c'est très très très librement.  
> Plutot comme une fin idéal à la série.  
> Il sera en 2 partit plus une épilogue.  
> Le slash est en surface, il ne faut pas trop se tordre pour le voir mais  
> c'est hannibal (plus obsessif que romantique)
> 
> Bien à vous :)  
> Bon appétit
> 
> Savourez

 

 

 

**Gloire et mort du dragon**

 

 

_Mort._

Il est _mort._

L'agent spécial Will Graham, après son retour au FBI à la demande de Jack Crawford pour attraper la Petite Souris, après être venu le revoir, _lui,_ pour lui demander son aide, est _mort._

Égorger par l'assassin qu'il pourchassait, le pathétique Dolarohyde.

L'article du Tattle Crime est là, juste devant lui et le nargue, le dernier article de Mme Fredderika Lound, un nom gravé parmis ceux des grands désormais : celle qui a tué Dolarohyde, le Dragon rouge, celle qui a écrit l'article le plus brillant de sa génération.

  
Son article le plus brillant, juste avant de mourir. Comme une supernova, l'éclat le plus brillant avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même.

Pourtant Lound n'a rien d'une supernova. Elle se rapproche plus de l'ampoule. Mais l'analogie reste. Le dernier éclat avant la fin.

Et cet éclat est devant lui, affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur dont il a eut accès pour bonne conduite. Maintenant il comprend pourquoi.  
La caméra de vidéo surveillance est sans doute rivée sur _lui,_ avide de réaction, alors que Chilton est devant l'enregistrement, le fixant comme un chien aux aboies. Un chien qui veut comprendre, le comprendre _lui._

Un être bien _supérieur._

"Gloire et mort du dragon", un titre pompeux, comme à l'habitude de Lound. Pourtant rien ne le préparait à cela. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Personne ne l'a prévenue.

Personne n'est venu non plus.

Et Chilton qui le fixe, derrière sa caméra. Caché derrière des murs de briques et d'ignorance.

Et les yeux morts de William qui le fixe qui le transperce à partir d'une des nombreuses photos de l'article. Will Graham qui le fixe, la gorge tranchée et l'abdomen en sang. Tant de sang, qu'il en cache _sa_ marque. La seule marque que Will devrait porter. Le seul ornement à sa _hauteur._ La _Sienne._

Il n'a jamais haït autant. Même lorsque Mischa, sa douce Mischa est morte, l'assourdissement a pris la première place. Mais ici, il n'y avait que la haine, la haine envers le Dragon Rouge.

Dolarohyde avait voulut faire le beau. Jouer dans la cours des grands. Et il avait joué avec l'un des amusements d'Hannibal, son préféré. Et il lui avait détruit, il lui avait _brisé_ . Sans réparation possible, sans deuxième vie possible. Il avait détruit quelque chose qu'il était trop faible, trop grossier, qu'il était trop rude pour en comprendre la valeur.

William n'était pas une fragile tasse de porcelaine fine. Il était encore plus fragile, encore plus rare, un kaléidoscope immatériel à millions de facettes, à millions de miroirs.

Juste _magnifique_

Il était comme lui, un _Dieu_ né _du commun,_ de la populace.

Ils s'étaient affrontés. Il avait survécut et gagné. Mais maintenant , il était brisé. Mort. _Irréparable._

Déchut des lettres de noblesse dont l'avait paru Hannibal Lecter.

Il avait était remplacé par le dragon rouge, un simple humain sans grandeur ou distinction, loin de leur _majesté._

L'agent spécial William Graham n'est plus défini par lui. Hannibal le cannibale. Il n'est plus définit comme sont unique survivant. Il n'est plus _son dessin._ Il est celui de la Fée des dents désormais. En tant que dernière victime.

Il a beau avoir adressé Dolarohyde à William, il n'était pas son arme tout comme William n'est pas son meurtre. Tout comme il n'est pas son _œuvre._

_Pas son Art._

_Plus son Art._

Et cela le remplit de rage, d'une rage tel que si Dolarohyde n'était pas mort, elle le ferai s'évader et le retrouver.  
Quelque qu'en soit le coup.

Il pourrait dès lors par association prouver que Will Graham était à lui. Et non un vulgaire joué de Dolarohyde. Il pourrait le récupérer comme le _sien._ Toujours brisé, en morceau, mais Will vivrait dans les esprits comme _l'Homme, l’Empathique d'Hannibal Lecter._ Et cela pourrait suffire. A sa façon. Mais Dolarohyde est mort, il n'a aucune raison de s'échapper.

Il n'en a plus aucune, à part sa liberté, bien-sure. Mais plus aucune mangouste à cacher du serpent, de lui, quand ce n'est qu'un vulgaire lézard, un vulgaire verre qui l'a tué.

Et cela l'enrage. L'enrage à un point qu'il doit se rappeler de respirer, se rappeler qu'il est observé. Il doit se ressaisir, revenir à son costume. Et il sait que tout ceux qui l'entoure perçoivent cette _rage._ Il l'irradie.

Il doit se ressaisir.

Il ne s'est jamais sentit autant vivant. Même durant ses œuvres qu'elles soit funèbres ou culinaires. Même durant ses repas. Mais si c'est cela se sentir vivant, il préfère resté mort. Mais si c'est cela se sentir humain, il préfère rester monstre. C'est trop, beaucoup trop. C'est _impossible._

C'est _impossible_  
 _Impossible_

Il nie, il _dénie._  
La première phase du _deuil._

 

_Il_ _ne_ se _savait pas pouvoir deuiller._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez moi votre avis.  
> J'espère ne pas avoir fait notre cher Hannibal trop ors caractère (sans doute ma plus grande peur). La suite bientot, avant la fin de la semaine prochaine normalement.  
> Il y aura changement total de point de vue. Changement temporel aussi.  
> Si vous avez des remarques bonnes ou mauvaises (il est triste à dire que les mauvaises sont souvant les plus utiles) n'hésitez pas  
> Même si pas de remarque un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> Et par pitier fanibals français : écrivez.
> 
> (J'ai fait un clin d'oeil à une série tv dans le chapitre 1)


End file.
